


Put your hands on mine

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [8]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Hands, M/M, five times kinda thing but not really, no editing we post like men, silly boyfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: “Hey, Gene... I think I need medical attention.”Eugene sighed and turned to face his boyfriend. “What did you do this time?”Five little snipets into Babe and Eugene's life, all having one point in common: hands.





	Put your hands on mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for gendryw4ters on tumblr to cheer her up, but it got wayyy out of hand, so HERE WE ARE. I hope it brings a smile to your face, whoever you are. :)
> 
> English is not my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy!

1.

 

“Hey, Gene... I think I need medical attention.”

Eugene sighed and turned to face his boyfriend. “What did you do this time?”

Babe scoffed as he climbed into the bed where Eugene was presently reading before going to sleep. Eugene put down his book and removed his reading glasses, much to Babe’s dismay. He loved to see his boyfriend in those glasses. It made Babe feel like he was dating a sexy librarian.

“You have so little faith in me,” said Babe, crawling until he was sitting right beside Eugene, his back propped on the headboard.

Babe sighed as he rested his head on Eugene’s shoulder. He took the time to breathe in, enjoying the smell of his boyfriend’s shirt, fresh out of the laundry basket, his citrus soap mixing pleasantly with Eugene’s natural scent. Babe himself was only in boxers, his naked torso pale in the dim light of the room.  

“Edward, where are you hurt?” patiently asked Eugene, patting Babe’s tight, resting his long fingers on his boyfriend’s naked skin.

“Oh, right,” said Babe as he snapped out of his reverie. “Here.”

He pushed himself up and gave his hand to Eugene, index finger first. Eugene frowned and looked attentively. After a few seconds, a small grin spread to his lips.

“Edward… Is the medical emergency a papercut?” he asked, shaking his head.

“Huh… Yes?” answered Babe, his smile mischievous. “I heard only one thing can cure it… It’s a kiss.”

Eugene sighed, lightly shaking his shoulders in preparation and pretended to crack his neck. Babe couldn’t help a small giggle to escape his lips as his boyfriend licked his lips and looked at Babe, his expression dead serious.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do…”

Eugene closed his eyes and lightly pecked Babe’s finger, his lips leaving a small tingle on his skin.

“There,” declared Eugene, giving Babe’s hand back. “All better.”

“My hero,” said Babe as he hugged Eugene, making the other man chuckle.

“Just doin’ my job, good sir,” played along Eugene, eyes sparkling.

Babe then looked up to meet Eugene’s gaze, and Eugene couldn’t seem to hold it anymore. He bowed down his head and kissed Babe fully on the lips, smiling through the kiss. It was Babe’s favorite kind of kiss, all soft and playful. Babe felt Eugene’s arms on his back and his shoulders, hugging him close. Babe’s chest felt full at that very moment. The only sound he could hear was his own beating heart thumping away.

Babe was left a little breathless when finally Eugene released him from his embrace. Babe smiled and hid his blush in the crook of Eugene’s neck.

Without any other word, Eugene turned off the light on the nightstand and pushed them both so they would be lying on their backs.

A few minutes later, and Babe was already drifting into sleep, Eugene’s warm embrace around his body making it hard for him to move - not that Babe wanted to move, thank you very much. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on Eugene’s calm breathing, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend, resting his hand on Eugene’s chest. Eugene’s hand caressed his forearm. Babe smiled as he felt Eugene slowly intertwine their fingers, humming in appreciation.

“Bonne nuit, mon amour,” whispered Eugene, and all Babe could feel was the warmth surrounding him, both coming from outside and inside of his body, from his heart.

 

 

 2.

 

“Could you get the milk? I’m going to get the eggs,” said Eugene as he double checked the grocery list.

“Yeah, sure,” said Babe, already making his way to the right alley.

The grocery shop was pretty much empty at this time of the night. With Eugene’s crazy schedule, it was hard to fit the usual chores. Babe always insisted to go with Eugene, as spending time with his boyfriend was his favorite thing to do. Eugene was glad. Babe was a big help and always understanding of his work schedule.

“Here, I think we’re all done,” said Eugene, putting the list back into his pocket and pushing the cart towards the cash register.

Babe nodded and followed along, looking at the products on the walls while they walked. Eugene looked at his boyfriend at the corner of his eye, detailing his tall frame and sleepy eyes.

It was eleven at night, and Eugene had to wake Babe up to go grocery shopping with him. Babe had tried to stay awake while waiting for Eugene to finish his shift, but he had ultimately fallen asleep on the couch, his shoes on, the television playing in the background.

Eugene’s heart had melted right there and then as Babe lightly snored, his face propped in his hand, his features peaceful. Eugene had shaken Babe’s shoulder to wake him, regretting his decision to follow his boyfriend’s instruction as to wake him up if he was asleep the second Babe’s sleepy and confused eyes opened.

They had gone to the grocery store, Babe yawning every few minutes, but still very eager to help, grabbing things out of Eugene’s reach and pushing the cart, following his boyfriend, blinking in the harsh light of the store.

As they put down their items on the counter, Eugene smiled at Babe who smiled right back, rubbing at his left eye.

“What?” asked Babe, fondness palpable in his tone.

“Nothin’”, answered Eugene as he turned his attention to the girl behind the counter.

As they made their way back to the car, Eugene pushing the cart, and Babe yawning once more. They put the groceries in the back of the car and got in themselves. Eugene looked at Babe trying three times before finally being able to fasten his seat belt, and felt his heart squeeze in his chest.

Eugene started the car, but didn’t remove his feet from the brake pedal. Eugene nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder, extending his closed fist, as if he was holding something.

“Hey, can you hold this for me?” he asked.

Babe looked down, eyelids heavy, and nodded, offering his palm up to Eugene without a second thought.

Eugene then opened his hand to reveal… Nothing. He just held Babe’s hand, grabbing at the other man’s palm.

Babe blinked a few times, looking at their intertwined fingers for a few seconds.

“Oh,” he said, looking up to Eugene.

His grin matched Eugene’s own to perfection.

“That was sneaky,” laughed Babe as they finally drove away, his hand still in Eugene’s as if it was made only for holding it.

Eugene shrugged as the eerie orange light of the passing lamp posts shed shadows on their faces.

“Just wanted to hold your hand,” he said, his other hand firmly on the wheel.

Babe’s laugh echoed in the car’s cabin, and Eugene had to force himself to focus on the road, the sight of Babe smiling and laughing always something he could never get tired of.

 

 

3.

 

“Fuck, Gene, your _hands_ ,” hissed Babe as Eugene roamed his fingers in his red hair, tugging a little as he left a hot trail of open mouthed kisses on Babe’s neck.

“What about them?” whispered Eugene, sliding his hands down Babe’s body, kissing lower and lower, pinning his boyfriend to the mattress by his hips.

Babe tried to break free, but Eugene was holding firm, digging his fingertips into Babe’s skin. His boyfriend breathed hard, his skin flushed, just like Eugene loved.

“Gene, please,” whimpered Babe, his hard cock brushing  Eugene’s forearm.

Eugene’s long fingers dug even deeper into the tender skin of Babe’s groin, making Babe shiver in anticipation. Eugene was fascinated by the pink and purple marks he left there, making the heat in his stomach grow even hotter, his breath itching in his throat.

“I’m all yours, Gene,” whispered Babe, his eyelids heavy with want, his pupils completely dilated.

Eugene brought his hands up to Babe’s sides, also leaving marks on his ribs, making Babe moan under his touch.

“All mine,” Eugene repeated back, his mind going completely blank as he finally let go of Babe’s body to spread his boyfriend’s legs even more, dropping a few centimeters to capture Babe’s cock in his mouth, swallowing him in one quick motion.

“Fu-Ah!” exclaimed Babe, his head snapping up to look at Eugene’s lips stretched around him.

Babe had to hold on to the covers when Eugene’s hands came back in full force, grabbing at his hips with a new found vigor. He didn’t want to come yet, not when the night promised to be really interesting.

 

 4. 

 

 

“Babe.”

“Mmm... what?”

“Babe, could you stop that?” asked Eugene, his eyes urgent.

Babe innocently smiled. “Stop doing _what_ now?”

Eugene groaned as he kicked his boyfriend under the table. “You know damn well what you’re doing, so stop it.”

Babe blinked, all doe eyes and playful smile. “I’m just eating my ice cream, darlin’. Ain’t nothing wrong with that.”

The night was warm and the air heavy with humidity- the perfect night for an icecream, Babe had declared. They had made their way to the ice cream parlor, waiting their turn, finally getting their cone. Babe and Eugene had walked a few meters to a nearby park, only disturbed by the occasional pigeon and people walking by, enjoying the night. The sky was a bright purple, shading a soft light on Babe and Eugene. The little picnic table they were sitting at was painted  as purple as the sky.

Eugene thought the color complimented his boyfriend’s hair. He loved to look at Babe doing mundane things, eating ice cream on a hot July night included, but after a few minutes, Babe had noted that Eugene was watching him, and…

Well, let’s just say, Eugene had seen pornographic videos less graphic than the way Babe was now licking at his ice cream.

His tongue was licking up and down the white liquid melting on his fingers, flickering his tongue at the top, engulfing half of it in his mouth, humming in appreciation, all of that without breaking eye contact with a now sweating Eugene.

“Fuck, Babe-” Eugene groaned once more as Babe switched hands to slowly lick at his sticky fingers, one by one, letting his tongue dart out of his mouth to catch the vanilla ice cream sliding on his wrist.

Eugene’ ice cream was sadly forgotten into its bowl, Eugene grabbing at the table side to prevent himself to literally jump on his boyfriend in the middle of the park. His feet was bouncing and Eugene, normally used to heat waves, started to feel sweat pool on his lower back. He felt something else pool in his stomach too, a rich lust setting into his bones. Images of Babe’s mouth on him, kissing his neck, going down, down, until his lips were stretched around-

“Well, that was _good_ ,” said Babe when his ice cream was finally all done.

Eugene snapped back into reality. Babe laughed as he looked down at his hands.

“But now I’m all dirty… I think I need-”

“You need a quick fuck as soon as we get home,” said Eugene, blushing at his own words.

Babe’s mouth fell open, but quickly, his lips formed a smile. “ _That’s_ what I need? But what about your ice cream?”

Eugene looked down at his frozen yogurt, almost all melted down, and quickly throwed it away in the trash can close to the table. Eugene looked back at Babe, and the look he gave his boyfriend  made something in Babe' stomach turn apprehensively.

“Well, let’s go then,” said Babe, but Eugene stopped him.

“Wait-”, he said, catching Babe’s hand in his own.

He brought Babe’s thumb close to his lips. Babe let out a shaky breath as Eugene slowly put the digit into his mouth. He could taste the vanilla ice cream and Babe’s skin on his tongue. He never looked away from Babe’s face as he licked his thumb clean, then released it with a wet _pop_.

“You missed a spot,” whispered Eugene, his voice rough.

“Thank you, Gene,” said Babe, his voice caught in his throat.

They walked fast to their apartment, eager to get to their bedroom, even though they both knew they would never make it that far.

 

 

 5.

 

“Gene… What are we doing today?”

Eugene rolled on his side to face Babe and smiled. “Absolutely nothin’, Babe.”

Babe raked a hand in his messy hair and happily sighed, his head dropping back on his pillow. “Amazing. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Eugene chuckled and shuffled closer to his boyfriend, putting a hand on his hips, spooning him. Babe settled into his arms, his arms covering Eugene’s.

The window was letting in a small breeze. The sun was almost up, letting a warm light inside of their bedroom. The comforter was up to their shoulders, enveloping them. Eugene’s breathing was tickling Babe’s ear, but he was too comfortable to move.

“We should do _something_ , though… Not waste all day,” said Eugene into the back of his neck.

Babe shrugged. “Sure. what about a nap?”

Babe could feel Eugene’s stare from the back of his head. “Babe. We just woke up.”

Babe shrugged once more, and shuffled closer to Eugene, pushing his hips back until his ass was pressing into his boyfriend’s groin. “Yeah, so?”

Eugene gulped and shifted closer too. His hand squeezed Babe’s hip. “Well, alright, then.”

“I knew I would convince you.”

Eugene huffed a small laugh. “You do have… Great arguments.” His hands traveled down to lightly squeeze Babe’s ass.

Babe snorted. “Alright, close your eyes, mister. I did not have enough sleep this week, so… This is where I pay my due.”

Eugene kissed his neck, raising goosebumps from Babe’s skin. They were silent for the rest of the hour, and when they woke up, they were facing each other, their fingers tangled between them.

 

 

+1

 

Eugene slid in a booth close to the bar, a cold beer in hand.  He took a small sip and put the buck down, getting his phone out of his pocket. He checked his texts, and quickly read some e-mails, trying not to feel so guilty for doing so.

It was supposed to be his night off, but it was hard to switch his mind completely off, his brain still trying to take him back with his patients at the hospital. Renée had taken matter in her own hands and promised Eugene to take his mind off work, but she was nowhere to be seen. He received a text from her a few minutes later, asking for the exact address of the bar. She had just finished her shift and was coming over.

Eugene smiled and took another sip of his beer. He could always count on his best friend to cheer him up. They would probably drink a little too much, eat some pretzels, and bitch about work. It was Eugene’s favorite kind of nights.

He was about to text Renée the address of the bar, when suddenly, a guy with red hair in a green t-shirt caught his attention.

His text quickly forgotten, Eugen almost dropped his phone on the table. He saw the man from the corner of his eye sitting down with his friends, the loudest people in the bar, nonetheless, and laugh at some brunet’s joke. Eugene couldn’t hear what they were saying, he was too far and the music was too loud, but one thing was for sure, the redhead was _stunning_.

Eugene felt his mouth dry up as he stared at the man the most subtle way possible. He was tall, taller than most at least, and had a beautiful smile. Even in the shitty lighting from the bar, Eugene could see the man’s freckles all across his face, on his arms and legs, as he was wearing shorts. He had great calves.

Eugene groaned. Of _course_ he would.

He tried to get his attention back to his phone, but it was hard, freckled skin distracting him every few seconds. Renée texted him back that she would be there in twenty minutes, he was almost relieved. With Renée running late, it meant that he had more time to look at-

Eugene’s eyes widened as he saw the man stand up, and, with a push from one of his friends, walked towards…

Him?

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” thought Eugene as he took a big swing of his beer, his eyes darting everywhere but the man.

Had he been so obvious? Apparently yes, because as he focused his gaze on the table in front of him, hands, then a body suddenly appeared in front of him, sliding into his booth. Eugene looked up and saw the stranger smile at him, cheeks flushed. Eugene felt his face heat up too.

“Huh… Hi,” said the stranger, “I don’t want to disturb you, or anythin’, but my friend said that you were lookin’ at me, and…”

Eugene wanted to die. He wanted to disappear into the ground and never see the light of day again. It must have shown on his face, because the stranger’s eyes widened.

“No- No, I mean, it’s… It’s fine, it’s… Actually, I was looking right back, so... Thought I'd come and say hi.”

He huffed a laugh and scratched at the back of his neck. Eugene felt the tension in his shoulder dissipate, and breathed out.

“Oh,” said Eugene, trying now not to pass out.

How could the stranger be so _damn cute_?

The stranger shyly smiled. “Any- Anyway, I wanted to introduce myself, I’m Babe. “

Eugene blinked. “Babe?”

“Well, that’s what people call me,” chuckled Babe. “I’m Edward, but I don’t really like my name.”

Eugene extended his hand, smiling back. “I’m Eugene, nice to meet you, Edward.”

Babe looked down and clasped his hand with Eugene’s. His palm was warm and dry, the pressure just fine on Eugene’s skin. “Hi, Eugene. Very nice to meet you.”

Eugene's heart was thumping fast in his chest. “Can I buy you a drink?” he asked Babe, surprised by his own boldness, still shaking Edward’s hand.

Eugene rarely went on dates, and he normally never flirted with perfect strangers in crowded bars. His crazy schedule drove his exes away, and Eugene was happily focusing on his career, but-

But Edward seemed different.

“Sure, you can buy me a drink. I would love to,” replied Babe, the blush on his cheeks spreading to his ears, and Eugene knew he was kind of completely in over his head at that very moment.

Their hands slowly slid back, Babe’s fingers grazing Eugene’s palm as they separated.

By the end of the night, their two tables had merged, Renée and Eugene mingling easily with all Babe’s friends. Eugene had one of the best and funniest night of his life, he met new people and not once did he though about his work.

 

When he walked back Babe to his apartment a few hours later, they held hands the whole time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are the air in my lungs!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at jim-bones-spock


End file.
